Amell Rakena
"I've no lofty goals of world peace, just small things that I hope can give me please and closure." Amell Rakena is one of the main characters in the Stormbite series, and is a Transhuman Avio. He is the eldest of the Rogues at thirty-one years old, as well as the tallest and heaviest. Appearance Amell is by far the tallest of the Rogues at 6'7'' ft, with broad shoulders and a roughly 20'0 ''ft wingspan. He has bronze skin and an apparent mane of dark hair. He is apparently covered in scars with a prominent one given to him by Malana across his face from the lower side of his chin on the right side up across his nose to the left side of his hairline. He has dark eyes '''Avio Features' The Avio aspect which Amell's base came from was apparently based upon a Phillipines Eagle Personality Amell is a very mellow person, confident, calm, and has a dirty sense of humor and lewd behaviour sometimes. Of all of the Rogues, he is the most calm and mature, being a lot older than the rest and can be seen as a voice of empathy and understanding. He relates very well with Wilny without the sharpness of Storm, and assures him that if he needs to talk then he is there to take any punches that Wilny may need to throw. History Past Life Originally, Amell's name was Amiri Ka'eo Rakena, and according to Beth's research he was a medical student from the University of Aukland, though he came from Tauranga, New Zealand initially. He ended up in Atlas after joining a clinical trial to earn some money, but instead signed up for Transhumanism. After this he was designated as a beta tester and would have to trial new products which included technological, synthetic, and medicinal items which he would have to report back on and show doctors and producers what would need to be fixed. He was apparently in this role for roughly seven years. Events At Stormbite Abilities As far as is known Amell does not possess any talents such as being a Muser, Telkens, or Bioelectricity like the other Rogues, instead his abilities include Hyper Healing, and an alteration to the MSTN gene (myostatin) which usually would limit muscle growth but was possibly altered to allow an increase in muscle to support the size of his wings and his former human body weight. Military Training Resilience Flight Relationships The Rogues Storm Fraser-Swann Wilny Mira Malana Été Raoul Hunter Katana Tsume Beth Lovelace Gallery Bluetooth.jpg|Click to view the gallery for Wilny Mira|link=https://stormbite.fandom.com/wiki/Wilny_Mira_/_Gallery Quotes * "Kia ora!" * "I'm sorry bro, it wasn't my personal intention to do that, but at least you're alive right?" Trivia * Amell's name means Eagle. His former name however was Amiri Ka'oe Rakena. ** Amiri means "The East Wind", "Prince", and "Treetop" in several different languages. * He is Half-Hawaiian-Half-Maori according to Beth's research, with tribal ties into the Ngati Ranginui iwi. * Amell had a friend called Spice who he was forced to kill by Teal and Kathy. * He has a strong Kiwi accent which initially confuses Raoul. * He's slept with a lot of people of all genders, making him canonically pansexual. References Site Navigation Category:The Rogues Category:Avios Category:Male Characters Category:Synth Characters Category:Character List Category:Characters